The clash of two pure hearted children
by animelover627
Summary: A story request from Zenotai123. Edit:Johto became Alola for Pichu There comes a day when kid Goku and Child Ash will meet and with Pichu by his side in the strange yet similar world, Ash will come to know he's not as different as the strange boy with his hairstyle and furry tail but how much so? Ash will have to learn friendship comes from other dimensions even if it's strange
1. Chapter 1

**what I got so far...For a first attempt at dragon ball goku**

It was a day like any other, Goku started off by guarding the tiny temple where his grandpa was being kept, never knowing when his daily life would change. Goku was tending to his grandpa's tiny temple home when a thought struck him. With how long his grandpa was dead, he never really had a training buddy. Sure he trained with the animals of the forest, but in actuality, animals run away over time which slightly bummed him out. He needed a fellow human(or so he assumed he was) to hangout with and train each other to their fullest. Don't get Goku wrong, he enjoys the wild boy life(like Tarzan except he was able to talk and wore clothes), but over time being the only human living in the small temple kinda gets boring even though he kept himself busy. If he really thought about it, the closest thing to a buddy were the monkeys who tended to share bananas with him, as if reassuring him that some animals enjoyed his company.

Goku was starting to get bored, so he went off in search of his monkey friends, since they got along so well.

"The monkeys should be around here somewhere. I understand they swing tree to tree with their hand and tails but I know I always kept seeing them. They can't be hiding or sleeping. At least, as far as I know. Hmmmm...it does seem to be early yet so I shouldn't be too worried. I better just go back to my grandpa's. The last thing I need is for him to be taken from me. The person who comes to steal him, will be beaten by me. I'll always keep my eye on it." says Goku, talking to himself as he tread through the forest, hoping to hear any monkeys he could play with for a change of pace.

Goku soon stopped in his tracks and turned around, zooming toward the small temple, partially hoping nothing happened to the dragon ball.

"Sorry monkeys, but you'll have to wait. My duty is to grandpa's temple and I won't enjoy the moment he is gone." thinks Goku.

* * *

Bulma was marveling at the car Professor brief and mrs. Brief gave her.

"This is the most happiest day of my life. I get my own car and it's all for me and me alone. All I need is a boyfriend to share it with and I'll be living the couple road trip life." says Bulma sparkle eyed in amazement.  
"Hmmm? You are at that age where love is something to desire." says mrs. Brief walking up to Bulma with drinks.

Bulma was startled for a bit then glared back at her mom.

"Mom, are you ever anything but cheerful? It's kinda creepy." says Bulma taking a cup of water.

"Who wouldn't be happy to see their child being able to drive? Try it out, Bulma." says mrs. Brief.

"But if you wanna keep it, you can't come back telling us the car was damaged." says dr. Brief stepping outside.

All Bulma could do was scowl forming fists with her hands.

"I'd like to feel like I can accomplish something without SOMETHING TURNING NEGATIVE!" says Bulma angrily turning around.

"Alright, if you find any friends that aren't from school, don't let your teenage attitude make them leave you." says dr brief.

"As if I'd find some random people that become my friends instantly. That would be weird!" says Bulma.  
"It can't be that weird to find people you can trust. Just make sure they're not fakers." says dr brief.

"It would be nice to have company here." says mrs. brief.

"Who'd wanna hang around a house where dad constantly invents things?!" wonders Bulma.

Dr. and mrs. Brief watched Bulma storm into the house, grab the car keys, go back to the car to open the car door and get in.

"Bulma sweety?" wonders mrs Brief tilting her head.

"I'm leaving." says Bulma, eyes twitching, closed.

Before dr. Brief or mrs. Brief could say anything, she slammed the car door shut, put the key in the ignition and turned it.

"Uhhhh, Bulma dear, where did you put your drink?" wonders mrs. Brief.

Before they could hear an answer, Bulma put the car into reverse and left the driveway after putting it into drive.

"Hey, where's my drink?" wonders dr brief.

"Did you want one? You never called me over darling. Besides, didnt i give you one?" says mrs. Brief looking back at dr. Brief.

"If you have, I never noticed." says dr. Brief.

* * *

"My stupid parents need to realize, not everything is perfection! First person i find, I'll be their friend. If it doesnt work out, oh well. I'll just use the dragon radar so i can be with the perfect boyfriend and stay by his side." says Bulma grumbling, not caring where she was going.

* * *

It felt like the day grew long and Goku was facing the dragon ball, he claimed to be his grandfather, sitting on his legs with his eyes closed and his hands on his knees.

"I know this isn't like me, but if I could have a friend who's just like me, I know we'd have a lot of fun together. I don't care who or how, if there is such a person out there, send him to me, and I wouldn't have to be alone in the forest." says Goku.

Goku opened his eyes and looked around, but no one had come to mount paozu. It would've been something if someone arrived the moment he requested a friend to pow around with, sadly no signs of people in the area.

"I knew it didn't sound like me to request something like that. I'm too happy and carefree to be thinking I'd be lonely." says Goku bummed, getting up.

* * *

Bulma was trying to calm down, hoping to reach for the dragon radar she never had.

"Where is the dragon ball?" wonders Bulma getting pissed by the second.

Bulma had to stop and put the gear into park, just so she can get a better chance at finding the dragon radar.

"C'mon Dragon radar, I had to of grabbed you when I went inside." says Bulma feeling around the floors of the driver and passenger seats, "Seriously!? Its not here!?"

Bulma remembered back to her agitatedly going inside to set the drink down then agitatedly deciding to leave and find friends who actually enjoyed her company. She got a sick feeling in her stomach and face palmed.

"Now I have to go back." says Bulma groaning.

Bulma recollected herself and closed both doors then looked for a turn thatd let her go back home, and she did just that thanks to West city's roads. Once Bulma was back at capsule corp her parents were dumbstruck as they watched bulma get out of her car and run inside to get the dragon radar.

"That was a quick test drive." says mrs. Brief.

"Yep." says dr. brief.

Inside...

"Don't fail me now. Today was going so well." says Bulma frantically looking all over for the circular radar.

Bulma checked the kitchen, her room, the lab, and the living room . It was nowhere in sight and she was getting even more freaked by the second.

"Where is it? If I didn't have it with me when I was near the car then I had to of made it in my room yet its not there." says Bulma trying to remember back to when she last saw it.

Bulma checked around the house one more time before she gave up and went back outside and leaned against the door with her arms crossed angered at herself for the lack of keeping it with her at all times.

outside...

"Whats up Bulma? You look displeased after getting to rise that marvelous cars of yours." says dr brief walking up to her.

"Go away dad. I forgot something so I came back to look for it and from what I can tell its officially lost." says Bulma not looking at him.

"Are you sure?" wonders dr brief.

"Yes im sure. If I cant find it, and you guys don't have it, then where did it end up?" says Bulma.

"Hmmmmm….I wonder. Did you just assume we didn't because you haven't seen us with it?" wonders dr brief.

"What? You're saying you have it?" wonders Bulma glancing at dr brief unamused.

"Don't you remember? You were running into the lab to get the dragon radar you left behind when your mother called for you to come outside. By then she was pouring drinks." says dr brief.

"Heh? Really? Thought otherwise." says Bulma looking at dr brief.

"Something is blinking on it. Im sure you want to look for that certain something." says dr Brief pulling it out of his lab coat pocket.

"That's impossible. I don't recall that ever happening." says Bulma staring at the radar blankly.

"Hahaha...a lot has been happening lately." says dr brief handing the radar to bulma.

"Thanks a bunch dad! I was star5ting to think id have to search blindly until it was in seeing view. Never again do I wanna leave it." says Bulma smiling wide.

"Again, We don't want you damaging the car after the road trip you'll be having." says dr brief.

"Don't ruin the moment. I almost had a panic attack over the radar. I don't need anymore worries on the mind." says bulma frowning.

"Make sure your safe going off on your own." says dr brief.

"I'll be fine." says Bulma walking back over to the car.

"To think our daughter takes after her father." says mrs. brief.

"Shut up mom!" says Bulma getting in and slamming the door shut.

Having ignored her parents, and leaving the house for a second time, bulma took a deep breath to calm her nerves and focused on the direction the blinking light on the radar was.


	2. Chapter 2

**Man, this year isn't giving me much brain power**

Ash was usually always at the oak lab to play with the trainers' pokemon or so thats what he told his mom, Delia when in reality he would go to viridian forest on his own to play with the wild pokemon. He was really eager to see if his pokemon friends were waiting for him back at viridian forest but the problem with that is, the walk felt like it was long despite the fact he was leaving pallet town to go through viridian city to get to the forest, he enjoyed playing in the forest even though it felt like a maze. He recalled a few bug catchers when he hid out of sight to watch the group go to different parts of the forest to catch bug types like weedle, who fully evolve into Beedrill and caterpie who fully evolve into butterfree. He started freaking out at the thought his wild pokemon buddies would be caught and went up to the door to open it then hesitated a bit. Delia told him to stay in the house, never to leave unless she was home. But, in his mind, moms took forever shopping and theres no telling where she'd get the groceries. Ash groaned at the thought of staying put when his forest pals were possibly in danger.

Ash never bothered to wonder what became of his father because he would always sneak away and noone would ever know because he'd be sure to get home before dinner. Delia scolded him time to time but she couldnt always be mad at her curious child who she thought needed someone else in his life to do things with. Yes, She was a stay at home mom but even she deserves to know what became of the man who left her with their child. She never told Ash about him for fear of his reaction, so knowing he enjoyed the presence of pokemon felt nice. Delia would always leave Ash at the oak lab to play with the trainer pokemon and assume he's been there all day. She never really thought that he would wanna go to a scary creepy forest to play with pokemon.

* * *

The plane ride to Alola felt longer than it should have but Ash was occupied with how small everything looked when looking out the window.

Once the mother son duo arrived at Alola, it was night time meaning they'd need a place to stay but Delia was to busy looking at how wonderful everything looked for an island based region to notice Ash spotting a new trainer who ran toward a grassy area nearby. As quietly as possible, he slipped away to follow the trainer who had long wavy sky blue hair, blue eyes, and a purple Hawaiian attire, who also looked like she was on her way to search around for a quick catch before heading home.(my character on pokeone)

Ash was watching the girl, glad to be out of sight as she searched around for another friend and teammate of her starter. Without realizing it, he was starting to walk toward the girl, getting more and more curious about what pokemon resided in the region.

"Are you a pokemon trainer?" wonders Ash beaming with excitement.

"I was just heading home to show my mom my starter." says the girl sweat dropping upon seeing Ash.

"What starter did you pick? Where I come from, the starters are Charmander, Bulbasaur and Squirtle." says Ash.

"Oh? So, youre from another region? It must be annoying to wait till youre old enough to get a pokemon and journey around the region." says the girl.

:"It does at times but I do enjoy playing with the pokemon." says Ash.

"Is that so?" wonders the girl.

"About your starter...?" wonders Ash.

"Hmmm? Oh, right." says the girl sending out her starter.

The starter that appeared was the fire type kitten, Litten ready to train some more, and hissed at Ash, thinking he was distracting her from the pokemon she wanted to catch.

"Relax Ginger. He isn't from here." says the girl kneeling down to pet her starter.

Litten stopped hissing and looked at Ash curiously then looked at its trainer meowing.

"Can you catch a pokemon for me?" wonders Ash practically jumping up and down.

A few minutes later, Delia ran up to the two angrily grabbing Ash's arm.

"Its rude to ask this girl to catch a pokemon for you." says Delia.

"But we have no pokeballs." says Ash looking up at delia.

"You cant go around asking trainers for pokemon. They only catch what they think suit them." says Delia.

"Yeah...but..." says Ash saddening.

"Sorry about that. I was so distracted that I didn't notice he slipped away. Hope he isn't interrupting anything." says Delia.

"Him? No, I just sent my pokemon out to train a bit then see if I can catch anything." says the girl looking back at Delia and Ash.

"Then, we will be on our way to see where we can stay." says Delia having Ash turn around with her so they can walk away.

"You don't have too. You can stay with me and my mom at my house." says the girl.

"That's very kind of you...what was your name?" says Delia stopping herself midsentence after realizing she didn't know the girl's name.

"My name? It's Shisune." says Shisune standing up.

"Shisune, huh? That's a pretty name." says Delia looking back at Shisune.

"Isnt it?" wonders Shisune happily.

Time passed and Shisune went up against an alolan rattatta, pikipek, ledyba, a pichu that curiously looked at Ash who looked back at the tiny version of Pikachu as amazed as he was confused, and yungoos. Out of all of them, she attempted to catch caterpie, ledyba, pikipek, and pichu, all failed. As bummed as Shisune was, she was happy to know Litten was getting stronger.

"Welp, time to head home and rest for the long journey ahead." says Shisune sending back litten.

While Shisune had Delia and Ash follow her to her house, the Pichu from the earlier battle was watching the trio of humans head back into town toward wherever they were going. He shifted his sights between the three humans and stopped at Ash, holding its gaze on the child clad in a red and yellow tang top, blue jean shorts and red shoes. Without the three knowing, the pichu scurried after them but kept at a safe distance so it wouldn't be seen.

* * *

Bulma came to a stop and took a closer look at her radar and despite being away from west city and capsule corp, she couldn't pinpoint where the dragon ball was and huffed annoyed knowing it was gonna be a long drive.


	3. Chapter 3

Once the trio of humans were inside, they were greeted by Shisune's mom, Mayumi who had long sky blue hair tied into a white bow toward the bottom of her hair(like Sango), a huge white flower pin in the side of her hair, blue eyes, what looked to be wearing a dark blue Hawaiian shirt with a white flower pattern with a Hawaiian skirt that was red with a white flower pattern, and black flip flops with a white flower on each, holding a dark blue handbag with a white button and her dad, Takahashi who had dark blue hair slicked upward with three bang strands going down his forehead, green eyes, a yellow tangtop over a striped black and yellow tangtop, dark blue jeans with a black belt and black flip flops and they looked like they would have a good time, or so that's how it looked to pichu who was peering in from a window after jumping onto the windowsill. It looked like the mother of the trainer was motioning for everyone to come to the dining room table for dinner, to which everyone went into the dining room making it hard to see where they were seated.

Inside...

Dining room...

"You really shouldn't have. We don't want to impose." says Delia watching the food get placed on the table.

"We insist. It's always good to welcome new friends." says Mayumi smiling.

"I suppose so, but we are only here to check out the sceneries." says Delia feeling slightly awkward.

"Who could ever pass up free food?" wonders Ash.

"See, he gets it." says Takahashi.

"Well, this is a one time thing." says Delia looking at her plate.

"I'm so used to mom's home cooking that I forget I could go to a friend's house to taste their parents cooking." says Ash.

"You have friends where you're from?" wonders Mayumi.

The happiness switched to gloom the moment he scooped up some food.

"Friendship is a touchy subject. He enjoys people's company but they leave him to play with his neighbor Gary." says Delia.

"...Gary is a jerk." says Ash annoyed.

"It's gotta be rough when you can't trust people when it comes to fake friends and real friends." says Mayumi sitting down.

"You know it. You never know how the kids back in kanto react to you once they see Gary. It's all cheerful fun but the moment that jerk comes around, all I hear is negativity. I try to ignore it but what they say keeps repeating in my head as if they were haunting me." says Ash tightening his grip on the spoon, "I don't want friends who never come to birthday parties. I guess being the only kids in pallet, the kids have to choose who's the better of the two and practically forget about me."

"So that's why you wanted me to give you a Pokémon. You don't wanna feel left out." says Shisune.

Ash had shadowed eyes as he nodded, suddenly going quiet when he knew it wasn't like him but he couldn't help it and teared up at the thought of never having friends as the years go by.

"Ash...I knew we should've looked somewhere else." says Delia worried.

"No...it's fine here. It would be rude to leave when they gave us food." says Ash.

* * *

Time passed and night turned to day and while the family were in their beds, Delia and Ash were sleeping in the living room. Shisune was the first to wake up and as quietly as possible, went downstairs to wake Ash up.

"Hey, hey..." says Shisune in a whispered tone.

Ash groggily turned on his side, facing Shisune despite his eyes still being closed.

"Hey, you still want a pokemon?" wonders Shisune in a whispered tone.

Shisune stepped back huffing, not enjoying the idea of forcing someone awake. Atleast when it was early in the morning. Ash blinked his eyes trying to wake up, hearing footsteps and upon fully opening his eyes, he saw Shisune and sat up to stretch his arms.

"Hmmmmm? Shisune? Something up?" wonders Ash rubbing his eye.

"Is this Gary kid really a jerk?" wonders Shisune.

"We're more like frenemies. Some days we act like pals and others his ego gets him to act like I'm a weirdo or loser." says Ash.

"Let's ignore that for now. Wanna see what Pokémon take to you? We will go back to the place you saw me training." says Shisune holding out a hand.

"A day out with Pokémon sounds awesome." says Ash grabbing her hand.

"This'll be between us and only us." says Shisune.

Ash nodded and got off the couch to let Shisune lead Ash out of the house into the two fields of grass nearest to Iki Town.

* * *

Outside...

The pichu who had been watching the humans best it could woke up and instantly jumped onto its feet not seeing the boy from the previous night in the house. Pichu was about to freak out when it heard footsteps leading toward one of the grassy areas. Pichu was happy assuming it was the boy and left the windowsill to scurry toward the footsteps it heard.

Shisune and Ash...

What pokemon do you like the best in Kanto? Maybe its around here." says Shisune.

Ash thought for a moment and walked ahead of the new trainer to look at the grassy area pondering the pokemon that was in viridian forest and Oak lab and a pokemon popped in his mind causing him to look back at Shisune. Shisune stared blankly, stunned at how fast that was.

"You already know what pokemon you think suits you?" wonders Shisune as stunned as she was impressed.

"Are there any Pikachu? For starting journeys?" wonders Ash.

"Pikachu? Hmmmmm…..alolan pikachu aren't around here but its preevolved form is. Remember the pichu? When it evolves it becomes a Pikachu." says Shisune.

"Huh...no wonder why it looked similar to Pikachu. Well...aside from the colors. Its black and yellow instead of  
yellow and brown." says Ash thinking hard.

"Those are the regular ones that are in grassy areas. There are also the shiny forms." says Shisune.

"Shiny forms? If the regular forms are yellow and black, what colors are the shiny forms?" wonders Ash.

"You hardly see them but the color of the shiny form is golden yellow and black." says Shisune.

"So theyre not all that different aside form the shade of yellow." says ash.

"Yep. Now you're catching on." says Shisune.

"Interesting." says Ash.

"So which do you want? I'll see if I can catch it for you." says Shisune.

"Oh...ummm…..the regular form will do." says Ash scratching his cheek while looking away.

"Alright, regular form of pichu it is." says Shisune.

The pichu finally found the two and went to jump onto Ash's shoulder but missed and landed on the ground sliding to a halt infront of Shisune.

"Hmm?" wonders Shisune looking down.

The pichu sweat dropped and stood up, eager to battle again.

"Well, look at that. The pichu ffrom last night wants to get caught this time." says Shisune.

"Weird, it didn't last night. What makes today different?" wonders Ash.

"The pichu turned to look at Ash and happily attempted to jump onto his shoulder only to slip and fall into Ash's hands.

"Theres your answer." says Shisune closing her eyes as she smiled.

"But why me? Don't pokemon take to trainers?" wonders Ash.

"You have pokemon friends, right?" wonders Shisune.

"I do. There's Rattatta, Butterfree, Weedle, caterpie and oddish." says Ash. My viridian forest friends are the bug types. I want to try to be friends with Pikachu, so Pichu may be a good a starting point." says Ash.

Pichu happily stood up and turned to hug ash, only to electrocute itself and ash, knocking them both down.

"Ummmm…...you two ok?" wonders Shisune peering over the two.

Soon Ash came too and sat up chuckling at the first time a pokemon injured itself while randomly using an attack. Shisune was lost in confusion but shrugged it off once Ash stood back up after picking Pichu up.

"That's some wake up call." says Ash more amused than he was annoyed.

All Shisune could do was gawk at Ash, unsure what makes Ash thrilled with the pokemon he comes around instead of choosing favorites. Something about the child felt off to Shisune but she couldn't pinpoint it. Did pokemon naturally enjoy his presence or was it something else that makes pokemon want to be around the peculiar kid.

* * *

"I'm pretty sure it's breakfast time. Our parents will be mad if we don't get back." says Shisune.

"And what will they say about the pichu?" wonders Ash.

"Easy! I will tell them I caught pichu for you then before you leave, I'll give you a pokeball to catch the little cutie with." says Shisune.

"That's if you're up by then." says Ash.

"You don't know that." says Shisune.

* * *

It came to be the day Delia and Ash were leaving and Shisune was still asleep in her room.

"Shouldn't you have Pichu in its pokeball?" wonders Mayumi.

"Did you lose its pokeball?" wonders Delia.

"I must have. I didn't see it anywhere." says Ash sweat dropping.

"We'll be sure to look for it." says Takahashi.

"You will?!" wonders Ash stunned.

"If we find it, we can give it to the Professor to tell the kanto professor." says Mayumi.

"Ohhhhh...uhhh...thanks, I think." says Ash looking away awkwardly.

As soon as Delia and Ash left to tour around Alola, Shisune tiredly came downstairs to bring Ash up to her room then went wide eyed seeing no one but her parents.

"You're kidding me..." huffs Shisune.

"You just missed them." says Takahashi.

Shisune's eye twitched in annoyance then dragged herself back upstairs, feeling it was pointless being downstairs thinking Ash forgot about catching pichu.


	4. Chapter 4

It's been a few weeks since Delia and Ash went to Alola and brought home a little buddy. Only problem was Delia had to warn Ash that if he didn't show Pichu to Professor oak, the little Pokémon would get caught and never see Ash again. Ash was too busy spending time with Pokémon to care when he'd show Professor oak his new pokepal.

Viridian forest...

Evening...

It just so happened that Ash was playing with the pichu in viridian forest when he realized it was dinner time and he had to get going. He tried to motion for pichu to come home with him but it was having to much fun, so Ash crossed his fingers it'd still be in the forest when he came back.

"Please be here when I get back." thinks Ash.

Ash took off back to pallet town after looking back a few times worried that he'd made a mistake.

* * *

Pallet town...

Ketchum house...

Nightfall...

"Ash, where's pichu? Don't tell me you left him behind." says Delia.

"I didn't...per say. Pichu looked like it was having fun so I let it play a bit longer." says Ash sheepishly.

"You did show it to Professor oak and get your very own pokeball from him, right?" wonders Delia.

Ash went silent looking out the window.

"That's a no then? Oh, come on Ash. You finally get your own Pokémon and you leave it out there to be caught?!" says Delia slightly angered.

"I said it was having fun. I couldn't just force it to leave." says Ash not once looking at Delia.

"Well, it's getting late. You can bring your little buddy back home tomorrow." says Delia.

"But...I told myself I'd get him as in today." says Ash.

"It's time to eat." says Delia setting his plate of food down in front of him.

Ash groaned at the thought of Pichu and his Pokémon friends getting caught yet ate his dinner in bits so Delia would know he'd finished it then slipped away to go to his room.

* * *

Late in the morning...

While Delia was doing dishes, Ash looked to his sides, went up to the door to creek it open and headed out to hang with his pokepals. Ash didn't bother looking back due to the thoughts of Pichu being all alone in the forest. Ash was so focused on looking for Pichu that he never noticed Gary was playing with the trainer pokemon outside the lab and stared at Ash confused as he went passed the oak lab.

"What is that weirdo up too? I always watch him from my bedroom window yet he never heads in the direction of

grandpa's lab. He just casually comes and goes as he pleases? Nah, his mom doesn't give him that much freedom."

thinks Gary stupefied by the way Ash did things.

Gary shrugged it off and went back to playing with the trainer pokemon until it got boring and his thoughts went back to Ash.

"How is it that loser friend of mine is able to leave pallet and not me? Am I missing something?" wonders Gary pondering what may have caused Ash to leave pallet town.

Gary stopped what he was doing and ran into the lab to check on Professor oak, partially curious about what he was doing.

"Gary? I told you, you can't come inside unless it was urgent." says Professor oak not once looking back at his grandson.

"It is grandpa! I don't know what Ash is up too but I saw him take off in a rush passed the lab." says Gary.

"Delia must have asked Ash to buy some stuff from the viridian mart." says Professor oak.

"Knowing Ash, I'd expect that pesky loser i call the only friend in the town, has gone through viridian city and into the forest." says Gary unamused.

"Be glad you have someone from your home town you can play with. Now, what's this about Ash going into viridian forest by himself?" says Professor oak.

"Do you only focus on your studies?" wonders Gary annoyed.

"You really think he went to viridian forest?" wonders Professor oak.

"Where else would that eager driven pokemon lover go?" wonders Gary.

"Ash isn't allowed to leave pallet town unless Delia takes him out shopping! He better not be thinking he'd rather have a pokemon than play with them!" says professor oak instantly standing up, slamming his hands then looking back at Gary as angry as he was worried.

"Grandpa, you really need to pay attention more to your surroundings instead on working in the lab." says gary sweat dropping.

"Ok..lets not panic. The only other place swarming with pokemon is the viridian forest and a little boy like him should never go near wild pokemon. Gary, we need to being Ash back before Delia finds out." says professor oak frantically.

"I say serves the loser of a friend right for leaving the town as if he can do as he pleases." says gary rolling his eyes displeased.

"Gary, I need you to go after Ash. I'd go but somone needs to be here to wait and see if delia calls." says professor oak.

"Ash listen to me? HAHAHAHA! This'll be good." says Gary smirking at the thought of him dragging his rival back.

"GARY GO!" yells professor oak pointing toward the lab garden.

"Yeah, ok. I don't see what the point in it is." says Gary not to thrilled about the situation.

* * *

Viridian forest...

Gary...

Gary had finally made inside the forest, pissed at the idea of being the only one to drag Ash back to Pallet town. He never wanted to make an effort of looking for the pokemon loving kid but in the off chance he found him, he wanted to see the pokemon attack him for disturbing their territories.

"Once I see him getting attacked, I'll be laughing." says Gary, not really caring which direction he went.

Gary found himself spotting many bug types in the forest with no Ash in sight, so he was pleased to not be bugged by his constant eager banters.

"Sweet, sweet silence of no one in your face or the constant questions that make you wanna knock out someone." thinks Gary.

Gary grimaced thinking of him staying friends with a kid like Ash and waved off the fact he was to get Ash back to pallet town and couldn't decide whether to search for Ash and see what happened to him or leave the forest and act like he couldn't find him.

"I'm gonna hate this but I can atleast make an effort of trying." says Gary grumbling to himself as he dragged his feet around the forest.

Gary leisurely strolled through the viridian forest without a care in the world, ignoring the countless caterpies and weedles that were on the ground as well as some Pikachu who scurried passed the ego driven boy. It didn't seem like anything was out of the ordinary to have Ash take off in such a way..

"Ash better have a good explanation." says Gary stepping forward to act like he was looking for his neighbor.

He took a few steps then noticed a crying mini Pikachu run passed him looking for Ash, who it thought was lost.

"Is that a kanto pokemon? No, the pokedex would know if it was. If ash is looking for a pokemon of his own, then I will too. Starting with that mini Pikachu." says Gary switching from a confused expression to smirking.

Gary took off after the mini Pikachu in hopes that he can show professor oak the tiny Pikachu before Ash could get his hands on it.

* * *

Ash...

"Pichu! Pichu can you hear me!?" wonders Ash running around the forest, never once thinking he'd get lost.

Ash ran until he couldn't run anymore and started panting, having lost his breath.

"Pichu…." says Ash saddening.

Ash heard rustling in the bushes nearby and turned his head to see a Pikachu had found Pichu and cuddled close to it, not wanting anyone to touch the poor thing.

"Pichu, how long were you looking for me?" wonders Ash.

Ash parting the bushes to get a better look at the pichu and Pikachu whos cheeks were sparking as it stood up to protect the pichu.

Ash hesitantly went up to the duo, to pick Pichu up and take it home but the protective Pikachu electrocuted Ash before that could happen and took off telling pichu to follow.

"Pichu...tell the angry Pikachu...ugh." says Ash staring at the sky.

* * *

Gary...

"Where is mini Pikachu?" wonders Gary searching every bush he came across.

Gary really wanted to go back to Oak lab but he also wanted the mini Pikachu that he thought Ash was gonna make his.

"This is getting me nowhere. Im heading back. If Ash can somehow get the mini Pikachu then I'll catch it when hes not looking." says Gary getting a better idea.

Gary stood back up from the bush he was looking in and whistled, going back to the entrance acting calm and collected as if he knew the way back.

* * *

Evening into night...

oak lab...

Gary was waiting at Oak lab, chuckling to himself as he watched Ash come toward Oak lab with the mini pichu he told to professor oak when he got back but he was surprised to see Ash pass the oak lab again to go into his house.

"What is going on in that kid's head?" wonders Gary.

Ketchum house….

"I know what you're thinking ad you shouldn't be mad that I spent all day in viridian forest." says Ash looking up at Delia with Pichu sleeping in his arms.

"Im not too mad. I knew you had to get Pichu home but I didn't expect it to take all day." says Delia.

"Youre not mad? At all?" wonders Ash confused.

"Not really. Tomorrow, be sure you get to oak lab so you can ask professor oak for a pokeball." says Delia.

After having a big dinner, Delia sent Ash and Pichu to Ash's room so they could have a good night's rest.


	5. Chapter 5

**Best I can think up for how camp oak Ash ends up in db world**

The next morning...

Ash had left the house the moment night became day and with Pichu in tow, left for professor oaks house without ever waiting for Delia to wake up.

"Alright, Pichu. I don't know what Gary told professor oak but I need him to give me a pokeball to let me catch you." says Ash.

Pichu nodded in agreement.

"We can do whatever we want after you get your pokeball." says Ash.

It wasn't to hard getting to the lab since it wasn't too far a walk but once they got to the lab, Ash began knocking to see if professor oak was awake, there was no answer. Ash knocked some more thinking professor oak was too busy with research. The constant knocking woke Gary up, so Gary looked out the window to see what was going on and heard the knocking coming from the lab. He assumed he was hearing things and went back to bed but the moment he got cozy in his bed, his eyes opened and gary was annoyed thinking Ash was up to something he'll screw up again then it dawned on him that Ash had yet to catch the mini Pikachu despite having it around him and chuckled to himself getting out of bed to put clothes on and soon ran outside to grab the mini pichu without ashs knowing. By the time gary got to the lab, he noticed ash starting to bang on the door loudly, impatient to get his pokeball.

* * *

Bulma came to a halt sighing in annoyance then took hold of the radar to see how close she was and smiled happily upon seeing how close she was and stepped on it toward the location, eager to grab the dragon ball if no one was around.

"The dragon ball is within reach. Just a few more miles to go." says Bulma.

* * *

Oak lab...

Ash was out back with professor oak in the garden, watching the professor look over the pichu who was looking around curiously then got startled by footsteps coming toward the two humans and itself. The footsteps were followed by a grumbling noise getting louder until the footsteps stopped and Pichu looked up at the kid to see the boy and got frightened.

"That pokemon should be mine." says Gary glaring at Ash.

"Last time I checked, the pichu came home with me." says Ash glaring back.

"That doesn't matter now. Pokémon have as much a right to choose their trainers as much as new trainers want to choose the perfect starter for them." says professor oak.

"But-"

"Fair enough?" wonders Professor oak looking at the boys.

"I brought it home-"

"So that means it should be yours?" wonders Gary.

"Yes. Of course I do. Why else does it follow me?" says Ash.

"Pokémon get curious. It could change its mind." says Gary looking at what he kept calling mini Pikachu.

"Lots of kids get to have pokemon by their sides." says Ash revertying his eyes agitated.

"That doesn't make you worthy of pokemon." says Gary.

"And you are, grandson of professor oak?" wonders Ash.

"I deserve the right to a family pokemon first." says Gary.

"I think not." says Ash.

"You think you can get all the kids to be your groupies then whatever pokemon come into sight." says Ash.

"That's just how you see it." says Gary.

"Rude and selfish kids should get nothing." says Ash.

"Pains like you should keep their traps shut." says Gary.

"Boys, we have better ways of doing things." says professor oak.

"But grandpa, I always thought i'd be the first to get a pokemon." says Gary.

"True, but in order to be with a pokemon, you have to learn to get along with others." says professor oak.

Gary waved Ash and professor oak off and went inside toward the new trainer starters to see which one would best suit him.

"That is one inconsiderate kid. I'll be taking pichu home, if your done." says Ash looking up at professor oak.

"Practice its movesets with some wild pokemon and see how well you are in sync with eachother." says professor oak.

"Already on it!" says Ash picking up pichu.

"Don't overdo it if youre going to the forest." says professor oak.

"Don't worry. I have friends there that can help out." says Ash.

"That's what i'm unsure of." says professor oak.

"Training may take a while! Tell mom i'll be home by dinner!" says Ash waving goodbye as he left the lab to head up the route to the forest.

* * *

Sinnoh…..

Noone would have ever guessed the three alpha pokemon of sinnoh were at eachother around the time Dawn was skipping down the road to her house. But unbeknownst to her and everyone on earth who were happily living in each of their respective regions, like a time she'd be a coordinator with Ash and brock by her side, Giratina escaped the reverse world to seek out Palkia and pit a battle against the space distortion pokemon. The clashing soon began and both sides never once wanting to lose against the other. With the anger building up in Giratina for having to live in a reverse world like it was an alternate universe made as a prison for the legendary and Palkia getting pissed at the reverse world pokemon for barging in on its turf.

* * *

Dawn was annoyed by the treck to her house from the rest of the town but she smiled since she loved coming home to play with glameow. By the time she went up to the door she felt something was off and looked to the sky, only to see nothing was around, not even the flying types and shrugged it off as getting a chills from having Kenny around with boys being icky to her.

"Mom! I'm home!" says Dawn opening the door to head inside.

* * *

Giratina was doing all it could to win by using, Ancient power, ominous wind, and dragon claw and Palkia countering with Ancient power, Aqua ring and Dragon claw. With both using attacks with anger to spare, both would never go down even if one looked that way. The cash between Palkia and Giratina was getting so intense Dialga has to step in cashing the attacks with more attacksto stop the duo but the legendaries took it as Dialga getting in the way of the match and began attacking it as well. The one vs one legendary fight turned into all three alpha legendaries duking it out, with dialga being the most energized of the three. Now with turfs on the line, as well as getting giratina to stop the fuss of what the almighty Arceus decided for the three. Time passed on earth, unlike the dimensions the trio of legendary pokemon were in.

* * *

It was beautiful skies in most regions. The places in Alola were bustling with people and vehicles like people needed to be at work or head to the store for something quik to bring home, or pokemon trainers going about their days catching pokemon, Kalos looked like the best place you can be between having shops for clothes, and item shops within pokemon centers so you wouldn't have to leave the center. And gym leadrs in the cities and towns all over the region. Only pain was, the professor wasn't close to the hometowns of trainers to be or trainers themselves, Unova didn't get much traveling trainers but with what they had, it was comfy to the people of the region even though it did seem like the region could've went about the trainer life a bit better, The rest of the regions had their differences yet in their own ways were alike, like Kanto, they had their own kinds of pokemon as well as kinds from their own respective region. Some regions were rainy while others were sunny or so the sunny day regions thought. the rumbling of thunder and lightning didn't phase the regions with rain in the forecast but it sounded strange for the regions without rain.

The rumbling of thunder and clashing of lightning made the whole world look at dark as night with everyone within the regions looking at the sky knowing this was impossible but as much as they were in disbelief they watched as the thunder grew louder and louder then stopped as soon as everyone covered their ears from the constant booming noise. As suddenly as the booming stopped calming everyone down, so they could go about their businesses when some people looked up to see a tear in the sky where the clouds once were and began freaking out as the beings of the dimensions came out to do battle above the earth.

Reporters from all over each regions had their cameramen point the cameras at the sky to await the chaos that was enfolding.

* * *

Goku left the safety of Grandpa gohan's tiny house in search of some food in the forest. He always ate whatever he found in the wild without a second thought. Goku grew bored watching his grandpa like it was his duty, so he set out in search for lunch and took off toward the stream to fish. He took off giving off smoke as he ran to the stream eager for munches with the animals going into hiding as he went for the jumping fish of the steam.

* * *

Bulma was giggling with excitement closing in on the dragon ball and sped toward the blinking light on the radar.

"Thank you dragon radar! Felt like forever getting to this location." says Bulma driving down the roads of the mountains.

* * *

Not focusing on the panics of the people and pokemon, Ash pushed through everyone with pichu almost getting separated again and ran to the viridian forest entrance once happy to be with them, now worried about their safety.

"GUYS! PLEASE BE SAFE!" yells Ash teary eyed.

"This is no time for pokemon boy!" says a random person grabbing Ash.

"But my pokemon friends..." says Ash gloomily reaching toward the forest.

"BOY! We need to all keep a calm mind! Whatever that thing is will disappear once thosae pokemon leave." says the man.

The bout was starting to get nowhere fast so they decided to leave the gravity of earth, causing the people of the earth to levitate like they were on the moon making the kids see it as fun and floated over to eachother. Ash yanked away from the man to hold Pichu tightly in his arms wanting everything to go back to normal. So Arceus wouldn't come and yell at them, the three alpha legendaries went back into the tear in space setting everyone on earth on the ground, well, all except Ash who was dragged into the sky for some odd reason. Delia looked around for Ash but he was nowhere to be found until she neared the forest with a man reaching toward the sky for something. She looked up and gasped in shock and appall to see her son and his pokemon lift into the sky toward the tear in space.

* * *

Everyone watched in horror as Ash disappeared with the legendaries, having everything go back to normal as if there  
was never a fight to begin with.

* * *

At the same time Delia was freaking out about Ash being taken by the legendary pokemon against his will, Ash found himself in a forest like where he was originally going to check on his pokemon friends. He looked around their surrounding to see hundreds upon thousands of trees with no pokemon in sight.

"Where are the pokemon at?" wonders Ash confused.

Pichu tilted its head in confusion then took off before Ash could grab pichu.

"Pichu! Not again..." says Ash unamused.

Ash sighed and took off after Pichu but it was getting farther and farther away. Ash began getting worried looking around the forest filled with forest animals that made Ash question where he really was and how he got there in such a peculiar way. Ash shook it off and focused on retrieving Pichu before they were stuck lost separated from each other, unable to get out of a forest that seemed larger than the forest he was used too.

"Pichu...this is no time for hide and seek. Im not very good with figuring ouit the layout of forests. Thankfully there is only one in Kanto but this one...….im not too sure of." says Ash shaky eyed.


	6. Chapter 6

After a while of running through the forest in search of Pichu, Ash was grumbling in annoyance as he walked toward the clearing with a lake, having gotten injured by creatures he was unfamiliar with, like bears, saber toothed cats, even some strange animals with swords. Ash shrugged off the idea of creatures with swords being real but those other animals kept chasing him as if he were the food. Some day this became for Ash and without paying attention, he somehow found himself at a river where he was splashed by a huge fish, causing him to come back to reality and watch as a boy with his hairstyle and an odd monkey tail growing out of him, attempt to catch a fish for lunch.

"Who is that and why does he have my hairstyle? Are we related? No...cant be. This is the first ive seen of another version of me." says Ash creeping closer to the river while trying to be out of sight.

The boy in question, Goku, stood up, causing Ash to go into hiding so he was in hiding. Goku looked to his sides hearing footsteps and a voice nearing him yet saw noone. Goku thought it was peculiar since he was the only human at mount pauzu, so, who would travel to his forest home where ferocious animals lived. Goku shrugged it and went back to fishing while Ash watched from a distance in awe and confusion.

"Im gonna need answers but how do I ask him. What would I say to a boy who looks like a brother wearing a fake tail?" ponders Ash to himself.

Soon enough, Ash was speechless watching a monstrous fish jump out of the water and how well Goku was able to dodge then kill it with one kick like a pokemon except the boy was human supposedly. With fish in hand, Goku was about to head home to his grandpa's templelike house when he was stopped by a boy who had his hairstyle yet had no tail. Another human that resembled him yet couldnt be related since he had no siblings.

"How is it you have my hairstyle?" wonders Goku.

"Thats what i was gonna ask you." says Ash.

"Im only curious because I should be the only human in this forest." says Goku.

"I wouldnt beable to tell you but i do find it peculiar that we not only have the same hairstyle but the same hair color too." says Ash.

"Yeah, it is. Where do you come from? I live here at mount pauzu." says Goku.

"Im not really sure how i can tell you. All i know is im looking for a small yellow mouse that goes by the name Pichu." says Ash worriedly.

"Huh...never heard of that name." says Goku.

"You wouldnt." says Ash.

"Hey, how about we head to my house and share this fish. After lunch, we can search for the oddly colored mouse." says Goku happily.

"You dont have to. And even if we did, pichu likes to run off which i dont understand why." says Ash gloomily.

"We are friends right? Friends help friends even if we look like we are the same family." says Goku.

"Friends who look like brothers...I like that. Alright, lets go." says Ash going from frown to smiling.

"Now follow me to my house and we can search around there after lunch." says Goku dragging the fish away.

"Yeah, sure." says Ash trying to fathom what just occured.

Ash smiled brightly as he followed Goku back to the small temple where he has been living.

* * *

Once lunch was over, Ash was shocked by how much Goku was able to eat for a kid compared to him.

"Before we go, lets get to know eachother better. Whats your name and are you a good fighter?" says Goku standing up.

"My name? What about yours?" wonders Ash.

"I asked first." says Goku looking at Ash.

"True enough." huffs Ash.

"What can I know about a kid that has my hair?" wonders Goku.

Once lunch was over, Ash was shocked by how much Goku was able to eat for a kid compared to him.

"Before we go, lets get to know eachother better. Whats your name and are you a good fighter?" says Goku standing up.

"My name? What about yours?" wonders Ash.

"I asked first." says Goku looking at Ash.

"True enough." huffs Ash.

"What can I know about a kid that has my hair?" wonders Goku.

"My name is Ash ketchum and I love pokemon and treat them as friends more than pawns. Since I am 6 years old, im not old enough to go on a pokemon journey and catch as many pokemon buddies as I can. Pichu was the first pokemon given to me even though it was from another region. Im not sure how this world works but where I come from earth is made up of regions where new trainers go on exciting pokemon journeys and catch pokemon to help them evolve and get stronger-"

"Hold on, this is earth and whatever those monsters are, are not part of this world. The earth you came too, which seems odd for a world with life to you, is filled with actual animals you can challenge time to time or kill to eat when hungry." says Goku.

"Then where are your parents? Did they leave for a wile forcing you to look for fish to eat?" wonders Ash.

"Nah, I live by myself. My grandpa who raised me, passed away on a night with full moon." says Goku saddening.

"Your...grandpa died? The only person to raise you died?" wonders Ash.

"Yeah? Is that so weird?" wonders Goku.

"I wouldn't know. I only ever knew my mom. Never my grandparents or dad..." says Ash gloomily.

"Maybe we should've stuck to looking for this pichu thing instead of talking about our lives and bringing up things we are better off not talking about." says Goku.

"No, youre fine. Lets find pichu then figure out what we can do afterward." says Ash getting up.

Goku and Ash left the small temple, not realizing the prized possession was beginning to glow.

* * *

"Maybe I should be the one to say that. Ive only ever knew grandpa gohan, never having parents or atleast that ive ever known about. You, Ash, probably knew your father when you were a baby which is why you cant remember him. But having no grandparents means they mustve died when you were a baby too." says Goku.

"Huh. never thought of it like that. My mom has always taken care of me, becoming a mom that can do anything. Taking on the role of mom and dad is tough since I always look for a way to leave the house. I kinda feel bad about it but the viridian forest pokemon are my only friends in the wild that are close to my town." says Ash.

"Lets just forget we ever talked about it and think positive about finding your pichu mouse." says Goku.

Ash nodded sadly. The deeper they got in the forest, they found the animals that chased Ash around when he attempted to look for pichu on his own.

* * *

Ash was getting worried that he wasn't going to see pichu ever again and began to turn around to have Goku take him home when they heard a screeching sound that came to a halt on the road near the forest. Determined to find out, Ash took off toward the screeching noise with a confused Goku not wanting him to get lost following him.

"Pichu, if that's you, stay where you are!" says Ash.

"Hey Ash! Wait up!" says Goku.

* * *

Before Bulma knew it, her car had crashed into a tree thanks to a strange lightning bolt aimed for her when the sky was clear of dark clouds.

Bulma rolled down the window to peek her head out of the window and get a better look at the road where a spot was scorched.

"What was that? No forest animal I know is yellow and looks like a mouse." says Bulma.

~flashback~

Pichu scurried out of the forest onto the road and used thunder shock, aiming a bolt of electricity into the air startling Bulma who was forced to swerve her car and crash into a tree with a freaked out Bulma peeking out of the open window to see if the sky grew dark then sigh in relief when seeing the still clear sky.

~Reality~

A somewhat fidgety Bulma grabbed her radar and quickly got out of the car, to look around for the cause of the lightning bolt then got a good look at her new car.

"What the hell?" wonders Bulma shaky eyed, staring at the ruined hood of the car.

Bulma wanted answers but all she found was a small yellow mouse that was out cold.

"This thing was the reason for lightning striking the road just as I was excited to be nearing the dragon balls." says Bulma staring down at the unconscious pichu.

Bulma heard footsteps nearing her and the creature that almost zapped her and shuffled up to the car to feel around for her gun.

"Got it!" says Bulma taking it out of the car.

Bulma got into position, getting ready to fire at anyone who came her way.

"Whoever you are, don't come near me!" says Bulma moving her gun in multiple directions.

'Pichu! Come to me if you are near us!' says a boys voice, Ash.

"Pichu? The hells a pichu?" wonders Bulma.

Bulma looked around for anything that could be this pichu thing then remembered the weird yellow creature and turned her head in the direction she found the said creature.

"That thing?" wonders Bulma.

Bulma turned her head back to facing the direction where the sound of footsteps were coming from and help up the gun wanting whoever was coming toward her to keep away.

"Stay away whoever you are!" says Bulma.

The shadow figures got closer and closer until bulma could see two boys, assumed to be twins due to the hair with one happily running up to the creature she ended up with.

"Pichu, you cant use thunder attacks yet. I mean you can but...you need lots of practice." says Ash scooping up pichu.

Bulma fires at Goku, but due to being so powerful, the bullets only sting him.

"Why wont you die?" wonders Bulma.

"Why are you aiming that strange thing at me?" wonders Goku.

"Hey Goku! Now that Pichu is with me again, what were you planning on doing?" wonders Ash running over to Goku.

"Seriously kid, what are you? Is your brother the same way?" wonders Bulma.

"Brother? We are not brothers. I don't think we are related in that way. That is is we are, which we cant be." says Ash looking at Bulma.

"Whats that supposed to mean? You have the same hair." says Bulma confused.

"We might be family if I knew how related we are but since I don't, hes like a friend who looks like family." says  
Ash.

"Don't toy with me!" says Bulm pointing the gun.

Goku then starts to charge at her, ready to use his power pole to whack her, so they could get away from the strange human, according to goku.

"HEY! NEVER FIGHT A GIRL!" yells Bulma fuming.

"Said girl, was aiming at us first." says Ash.

"That is true but what else can I do when two strange boys confront me out of nowhere?" says Bulma curiously.

"I was getting my buddy." says Ash.

"The yellow thing is your buddy!?" wonders Bulma freaking out.

"Yeah? Its my first pokemon. Pichu keeps running off on me though." says Ash.

"A monster?" wonders Bulma scared stiff.

"Not a monster, pokemon. You train it so it can get stronger for pokemon battles trainers do on their journeys." says Ash.

"Sure kid. Whatever you say." says Bulma slowly backing away.

"Hey, girl? Wanna come to my place? Its not much but I get by thanks to the wildlife." says Goku.

"Ive already had enough for one day. But it would be nice to stay with company. Just wait a moment and I will go with you." says Bulma.

Goku and Ash looked at Bulma curiously then saw she had something else in her other hand as if looking for something.

"Yeah, we can go to your place, if your place is in the direction of what im searching for." says Bulma noticing the light on her radar blinking to show it was close by.

"You are one strange girl." says Ash.

"SAYS YOU MONSTER LOVER!" yells Bulma.

"PICHU IS NOT A SCARY MONSTER! HES FOR PEOPLE TO HELP TRAIN AND GET STRONGER FOR FEIRCE BATTLES!" yells Ash angrily.

"Whatever kid. That's one freaky looking mouse either way." says Bulma.

"Boo you." says Ash.

"Follow me to my house! Its not big but we can stay there the night." says Goku walking away.

"WHats he talking about?" wonders Bulma looking at Ash.

"He has a small temple house that's in the middle of the forest." says Ash.

"Who wants to live in a forest?" wonders Bulma.

"Stop questioning things and come with me before I leave you two behind.." says Goku.

Ash and Bulma looked at Goku and followed him back to his temple home.

* * *

Finally reaching there, Bulma sees an item that she has been desperately seeking, which is his Dragon Ball.

"Omg! That's the thing ive been searching for!" says Bulma excitedly going up to the prized possession.

"Whats a dragon ball?" wonder Ash and Goku.

"Easy, dragon balls are collected to make wishes to anyone who finds all seven." says Bulma.

"My grandpa is not something that should be given away." says Goku annoyed.

"Who calls a dragon ball their grandpa?" wonders Bulma.

Ash shrugged.

"Noone touches my grandpa. Its all that's left of him I have." says Goku getting infront of the dragon ball.

"OOooo, I know. I have two dragon balls just like the one you have." says Bulma.

"You do?" wonders Goku.

"Yeah, Ive been collecting them and almost gave up to stay home but I told myself I should never give up and went off on the journey to get the others." says Bulma.

"If you say so." says Ash shrugging.

Bulma rolled her eyes in annoyance and takes out the dragon balls she had and put them next to Gokus dragon ball that had been glowing for some time.

"It is weird that my grandpas last remaining possession was glowing when we arrived, still I wont give it to you. It is what I have of my grandpa and I am not handing it to a strange girl like you." says Goku pointing his power pole at Bulma.

"Look, once im done wishing you can have it back. All I desire is a loving boyfriend. The perfect boyfriend for me." says Bulma putting her hands up.

"I don't care! It reminds me of grandpa and I can never give it away!" says Goku.

"Stubborn much." says Bulma unamused.

"Its all I had to talk to until that strange boy came around and now a thieving strange girl. I think i'll keep grandpas last remaining possession to myself." says Goku.

* * *

It took some time for Goku to warm up to the idea of hanging out with Bulma while having to force himself to give her the dragon ball his grandpa left behind, but he was finally willing to go on a journey with bulma and wanted Ash to go with them.

"You two are the only humans I know in this strange world." says Ash.

"Strange world? How can an earthling call earth strange!?" wonders Bulma.

"If he has a monster with him then he must be from another earth." says Goku.

"Another earth? Is that even possible?" wonders Bulma.

"I have no idea." says Goku tilting his head.

"He is no doubt an earthling like me but you...how can a kid with a tail be human?" ponders Bulma.

"I am too! Grandpa was all I knew so..." says Goku.

"Anyway, back to the matter at hand. the only way to search for dragon balls is the dragon radar I have with me." says Bulma showing the radar to them.

"Ohhh, that's what you had in your hand when you agreed to follow us." says Goku.

"Thats creepy how you can use a radar to detect things. Does it work on people too?" wonders Ash.

"No, its only for dragon balls." says Bulma eye twitching.

"Thats still unbelievable." say Ash and Goku.

"Seing a kid with a monster and a kid with a tail is unbelievable." says Bulma crossing her arms.

"Atleast I know what girls are. Goku would've hit you if Ihadnt said you were a girl." says Ash.

"A rude girl like her deserves to be whacked." says Goku.

"I am not rude! You just do before you think!" says Bulma angrily.

Bulma groaned in annoyance then used her capsules to spawn a motorcycle which Goku claims to be magic. Ash's mouth went agape watching the strange girl create a vehicle from a tiny thing she had in her hand.

"Are you a witch?" wonders Goku looking at the motorcycle.

"I am not a witch you freak! I am a normal human girl!" says Bulma annoyed.

"Howd you do it?" wonders Ash amazed.

"Its simple. I tossed a capsule like this after clicking it and POOF what you need will appear." says Bulma showing them what a capsule looks like.

"Eerie." says Goku.

"Unbelievable." says Ash in awe.

"Oh whatever. Lets get going on our journey to find the dragon balls." says Bulma getting on her motorcycle.

"But there are three of us." says Ash.

"Then one of you is just gonna have to walk." says Bulma looking at goku and ash.

"Then I will. Im fast so I can catch up to you." says Goku.

"Alright, Ash, youll have to sit behind me and hold on tight." says Bulma.

"Uhhh ok." says Ash getting on the motorcycle.

Ash was sitting behind Bulma, feeling weird about being on a vehicle like this.

"You feeling alright? You are familiar with vehicles, right?" wonders Bulma.

"Its rare to see cars where I come from." says Ash.

"Thats weird." says Bulma.

Soon the trio left in search of the closest dragon ball to mount pauzu.

* * *

Two strange figures named Shu and Mai, who are headed by a small blue entity named Emperor Pilaf, find a Dragon Ball in a dungeon seeking it to rule the world.

"Yes! A dragon ball! All for me and no one else." says pilaf happily.

"Ummm sir, hate to be a downer but you need all seven to make a wish." says Mai.

"WHAT!?" wonders Pilaf annoyed.

"Yes, you need all seven to have a wish granted. All seven are needed for shenron to appear." says Mai sweat dropping unamused.

"B...but thatll take forever." says Pilaf.

"Yet that's how it goes sire." says Shu.

"So far we have the one star ball, forcing us to grab 6 more just for the dragon to appear!?" wonders Pilaf.

"We're afraid so." says Mai.

"Just dandy." says Pilaf unamsed.


	7. Chapter 7

After continuing their journey, Goku and Bulma end up camping near Skull Valley.

"Where are we?" wonders Ash.

"A place called skull valley. Not the prettiest looking place but it'll do." says Bulma feeling around for her capsule house.

"Whod ever wanna camp out here? We don't have tents anyway." says Goku.

"You silly little boys..." says Bulma shaking her head.

Bulma clicked the capsule container, then tossed it making a house appear.

"She is a witch! Either that or this thing is an illisuion." says Goku walking around the odd mobile house.

"This is a what human people live in with their family if they don't like camping in tents." says Bulma sarcastically.

"I don't mind sleeping in a tent." says Goku.

"A wild boy like you wouldn't care for portable houses." says Bulma sighing.

"Sleeping under the stars might sound fun." says Ash.

"Sure, whatever kid." says Bulma going inside the capsule house.

"Now what? Sleep in that strange thing or sleep out here?" wonders Goku.

"I don't care which as long as I get some rest. Im sure pichu needs it too." says Ash looking at Pichu.

After some time and thinking, Ash managed to get Goku to come inside the capsule house. Bulma was watching tv when she caught a whiff of something and covered her nose.

"What is that stench?" wonders Bylma.

Bulma turned her head to see Ash and Goku finally came inside and the stench was coming from one of them.

"Ugh...which one of you needs a bath? Im gonna assume the wild child." says Bulma.

"Don't call me wild child, My name is Goku and that's Ash. Got it?" wonders Goku.

"Yeah, Yeah. Take a bath so I can relax for the night." says Bulma waving it off.

"But the most I do is swim in the rivers to catch fish." says Goku.

Bulma dragged herself off the couch and pushed Goku and Ash toward the bathroom.

"Monster lover, Ash, show Goku how to take a bath. It'll seem less awkward than if I gave goku a bath like he was a 4 year old." says Bulma.

"Im 12." says Goku.

"Like I care. Just show him so we can have a good nights rest without worries." says Bulma walking back to the couch.

"Guess we have no choice." says Ash.

"Whatever works." says Goku.

Ash and Goku went into the bathroom and took baths while Bulma watched tv in peace. 40 minutes passed and Bulma felt it was her turn to bathe and left the boys to play whatever they wanted.

* * *

Emperor Pilaf is enjoying his giant dinner and torturing Shu, making him pay for what he did, which confused shu.

"Sire, I know youre mad at me but I dont think i did it." says Shu.

"Don't lie to me! I caught a whiff of something and it had to be you!" says Pilaf annoyed.

"S...sire, whoever it was must be feeling horrible to do that in your precense." says Shu fidgeting.

"Sire, I got word of a dragon ball at skull valley. We aren't certain but its our only lead." says Mai walking up to Pilaf.

"Another dragon ball?" wonders Pilaf smiling as he turned to look at Mai.

"Yes, seems one of our spies indicated there was a glow in skull valley but it has disappeared since then. It might be a dragon ball." says Mai.

"Hmmm...suspicious." says pilaf pondering.

"So what do we do sire?" wonders Shu.

"Its a no brainer. Go check it out. If its true, steal it and bring it here." says Pilaf.

"Yes sire." say Mai and Shu then hurried away.

"It better be a dragon ball." says Pilaf going back to eating his meal.

* * *

It was supper time in the capsule house and while Bulma and Ash were eating, Goku just stared at the meal while Pichu ate some berries.

"This food is delicious. Did you make it?" says Ash munching down more food.

"Me a cook? I'm not a very good cook. This food came with the capsule house." says Bulma awkwardly.

"It was?" wonders Ash.

"It's better food than whatever we find out in the creepy wilderness." says Bulma.

"That creepy wilderness has yummy food. You're not thinking like a person who lives with the wild." grumbles Goku.

"A person who lives in the wild has a disgusting idea of delectable foods." says Bulma.

Ash looked at Bulma and Goku unsure what to say or who to agree with since he barely knew the two people he came across.

"You don't have to eat animals to find good meals or snacks. The wilderness has fruits and berries as well as meat that animals and fish give you." says Goku getting up.

"...Goku." says Ash.

"Ill be back with a meal from the so called creepy wild." says Goku walking toward the door to go outside.

"Goku! She didn't mean that!" says Ash.

"Yes, I did. Who wants to eat animals or camp outside?" wonders Bulma.

"Your not a star gazer so you wouldnt enjoy the life of wanting to be with friends who live in the wild." says Ash getting up.

"...I guess supper is over then." says Bulma sighing.

* * *

Goku decides to go look for some food to eat. He stumbles into exactly the same valley Shu and Mai are patrolling, and knocks out their plane, mistaking it for a bird.

"Tell me that was a kid!" says Shu.

"It was, I think." says Mai.

"Then tell me how a kid was able to damage our plane." says Shu.

"That, I'm unsure of. It happened to quick for us to get a good look." says Mai.

Shisu looked around their surrounding, seeing red glowing eyes swarm them, making him back away in fear.

"Uhhhh Mai, you remember the glowing you were told about, right?" wonders Shu.

"If I remember, the spy said he saw glowing from here but all there is is forest land." says Mai.

"Get a good look at the glowing you thought was a dragon ball." says Shu.

"Hmmmm?" wonders Mai looking around.

The two lackeys soon realize that the 'glow' was really the eyes of all the wolves that live in this valley.

"Hehehe...we chose a bad time to go searching for glowing objects when in reality it was wolves." says Mai, mouth twitching in fear.

"You don't say." says Shu fidgeting.

"You're a dog like wolves. Talk to them." says Mai pointing at the swarm of glowing wolf eyes.

"I'm good." says Shu.

"We have to do something." says Mai.

"Nope, not worth it." says Shu.

Before they knew it they were surrounded by a pack of wolves with Goku not to far away, itching to grab a meal from the wild.

Mai and Shu watched as Goku looked at the wolf pack hungrily and backed away unsure what the boy was thinking but  
were happy to flee while they could so the boy would get injured instead of them.

"TIME FOR A WORTHY DINNER!" yells GOku excitedly chasing the wolves around the forest.

* * *

Later that night, thinking he was lost in the forest again, having to leave behind pichu who was bound to electrocute bulma, found Goku chowing down on wolf meat and happily giving Ash some to which Ash denied wanting to eat since he already ate the food in the capsule house.

"Your loss." says Goku going back to chowing down on animal meet.

"Its getting late Goku. We should get back to bulma." says Ash worried.

"Don't worry. I'll give her some too." says Goku.

"That's if you don't eat it all first." says Ash sweat dropping feeling disgusted.

* * *

Time passed and Ash had no choice but to drag Goku back to the capsule house, with him holding a skinned wolf and a long centipede.

"You have a weird appetite." says Ash.

"Lets just hope Bulma doesn't mind the food im giving her." says Goku.

"I doubt it but what would I know? Cravings are strange." says Ash.

* * *

Once they got back, Bulma opened the door to see the boys were ok then saw what Goku was carrying and screamed.

"GET THAT BUG AND WOLF AWAY FROM ME!" yells Bulma freaked out.

"You two need to live the camping life. Its fun." says Goku shrugging.

"GET THAT STUFF AWAY FROM HERE!" yells Bulma pointing in the other direction.

"You really are rude." says Ash.

"You are letting this happen?!" wonders Bulma.

"Goku is offering something and you yell...what does that tell about you?" wonders Ash.

"Shut up and get that disgusting stuff out of here!" says Bulma.

"Grouchy." says Ash turning away.

"You need to get to bed." says Bulma grabbing Ash.

"Hey! Let go! Not unless you let Goku in with me!" says Ash.

While Goku had to eat the gifts for bulma outside, Bulma forced Ash into bed to get some sleep.

* * *

Late at night...

Goku woke up to see Bulma was brushing her teeth.

"You going to bed soon?" wonders Goku.

Bulma was startled then looked to see Goku was awake.

"That's none of your business." says Bulma annoyed.

"Alright then. Just curious since you forced Ash to bed then me." says Goku.

"Ash needs his sleep if he is younger than us. You...I had to take a guess." says Bulma.

"So, is there anything you wanna know about us?" wonders Goku.

"Yes, how can you two have a carefree time together while im stuck being the babysitter?" wonders Bulma.

"Easy, who else is gonna help bring Ash back to his earth? Youre the smart one so get too it." says Goku.

"Im not capable of creating gadgets that help people go from one place to another instantly." says Bulma.

"Ash is in my situation now. He has no mother to be with despite knowing some things outside the forest unlike me who never knew his parents but had a grandpa who took care of me." says Goku.

"Care to tell that in a way that makes more sense." says Bulma.

"Ash never knew his grandparents or dad yet has a mom doting on him that he cant get back too, while I never knew my parents since I was taken in by my grandpa gohan." says Goku.

"That's rough not knowing family." says Bulma.

"Even if he met his dad, theres no telling what hed think. while id probably be the same if I met my parents. Id be more angry than anything but its whatever goes about. We cant choose where life brings us or who has to leave our lives." says Goku getting comfy in his sleeping spot.

"You two...oy vey." says Bulma going back to looking in the mirror.

A few minutes pass and Bulma gest done brushing her teeth and sees that goku fell back to sleep then tiptoed away to go to her bedroom and drift to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

It was early in the morning and Goku had woken up to Pichu looking up at him.

"Hey monster mouse, if you're looking for Ash you're mistaken." says Goku.

Pichu was trying to tell him something but knowing Goku, it was assumed to be breakfast. Goku not having any sense in time stood up and went up to Ash and nudged him.

"Ash, I'm gonna look for breakfast. Get up so you won't have a lost mouse monster thing." says Goku.

Without an answer Goku picked Pichu up and put it next to Ash then went upstairs to the bedroom Bulma was sleeping in and noticed she was sprawled on the bed snoring.

"Bulma was it? Yeah." ponders Goku to himself.

Goku went up to the bed to nudge Bulma awake when he noticed something different that girls had and boys didn't. He climbed onto the bed and looked at Bulma more closely then looked at the space between her legs.

"This bed does seem comfier than where I slept. And as hungry as I am, the sun hasn't fully risen." says Goku.

Goku decided to lay down and try to fall back to sleep, using Bulma as a pillow but it felt weird for some reason no matter how much he moved around while laying down.

"What gives?" wonders Goku in his thoughts staring at the ceiling.

Goku lifted himself up with his arms and looked down at Bulma again.

"Something seems off here but I can't figure out what." says Goku.

As suddenly as the sun rose, there could be screaming heard throughout the capsule house startling Ash awake as he landed on the floor with Pichu on him and Bulma frantically sitting up looking around wondering what caused the blood curdling scream then noticed a horrified look on Gokus face.

"What is it? What's wrong? Why are you in here?" wonders Bulma.

Goku went quiet unable to say a word.

"Wild boy Goku, what's wrong? Were you dreaming about the dragon balls?" wonders Bulma getting up.

Goku didn't bother to look at Bulma, just stare at the bed in disbelief.

"Relax. The dragon balls we collected are just fine." says Bulma going up to her bag.

Bulma opened her bag to show Goku the dragon balls she knew were safe and sound.

Goku got off the bed, looked at the dragon balls for a moment and left the bedroom to focus on getting food for everyone.

"Nightmares creep people out but to see a talkative wild boy go mute must've been horrible to dream up." says Bulma.

* * *

Time passed and no luck in finding wild food for everyone(mainly himself), Goku got back to the capsule house and saw a turtle at the door needing directions.

"Hello? Anyone inside?" wonders the turtle.

"Woah, it can talk!" says Goku amazed.

Gloomy of being unable to catch breakfast turned to eager happiness as Goku ran up to the talking turtle.

* * *

Before she went to check on Ash, she decided to brush her hair to make it look nicer and not look like she had bed hair.

"That should do. Now lets see, Ash should still be sleeping." says Bulma heading downstairs to check on the monster living child.

She wasn't too surprised to see Goku had gone outdoors so quickly and being unamused like always, went to see what Ash and his monster were doing.

"Go get your mouse monster and look for Goku so we can have breakfast." says Bulma.

"Why not you?" wonders Ash.

"Its already what, mid morning? I want to assume after the screaming Goku did." says Bulma.

"You can look yourself." says Ash stretching.

"Grrrr….that goku kid better be near the house." says Bulma annoyed.

"Im sure he is." says Ash watching pichu run around happily.

"Atleast see if hes outside." says Bulma.

Ash walked up to the nearest window and looked outside to see if Goku was out there. Ash could hear Goku so he didn't seem to have gone far.

"Well?" wonders Bulma.

"Huh? Oh, hes outside. Cant really see him though." says Ash trying to get a better look.

"Let me see for myself." says Bulma going up to the door.

Before she opened the door she could hear Goku talking to someone or something but she couldn't figure out what.

"What is he doing? Talking to himself or did someone find us?" wonders Bulma confused.

* * *

"Slow down. So you ended up on land and got lost searching for your master and ended up finding this portable house?" wonders Goku confused.

"Yes. I got lost and ended up away from my master who lives on the beach." says the voice confirming what Goku was wondering.

"I don't know how you can wander all the way here. Then again, we are with a kid who isn't familiar with what we do. He has somewhat of a grasp on things since hes human, but cringes at what I enjoy doing. I guess not everyone like the same things." says Goku.

"I don't know who you are talking about but id like it if you took me back to the beach." says the voice.

Goku was about to agree when he heard footsteps coming toward him and the turtle and looked to see it was Bulma looking displeased to see a turtle found its way to them.

"Goku, don't go accepting requests from strangers." says Bulma.

"Oh, hey Bulma. This is turtle and he needs help getting back to his master and had a long journey looking for people who would happily help him." says Goku smiling at the to tired to care Bulma.

"Do you realize how far the beach is from us? Theres no way we could get there unless we go by vehicle." says Bulma.

"And? I did say I was a fast runner. I can run without getting tired." says Goku.

"You and your awful ideas. I'll get Ash and we will set off to the beach." says Bulma dragging herself back into the capsule house.

Bulma gives him some salt water to hold him off and after thinking about the beach and imagining herself there relaxing, she ran back into the capsule house to search for a bathing suit but after finding none, mentally face palmed since she had no time to gather clothes back at capsule corp. She huffed unamused and went to look for Ash, still in her nightgown.

* * *

On the way to the beach with Turtle, Ash, Goku and Bulma encounter a Bear Thief who would like to eat the Turtle.

"That turtle looks tasty. Mind if I eat it?" wonders the bear thief licking its lips.

"Yeah...no." says Ash looking at the bear thief.

"Awww, come on kid. I haven't had anything to eat and the turtle is looking pretty yummy right about now." says the bear thief.

"Ash said no. So leave us be." says Goku annoyed.

"Don't make me force you to give me that turtle." says the bear thief reaching got the turtle.

Before the bear thief could snatch the turtle away, Goku had jumped in the air, dodging the bear thief's hand. Once Goku landed, he handed the turtle to Ash knocking him off the motorcycle.

"I'll take him on." says Goku.

"Oooooo scary. A child wanting to pummel me. If you can knock me out, I will leave the turtle alone." says the bear thief.

"You think you can win?" wonders Goku.

"Against someone like you? This'll be an easy steal." says the bear thief.

"You're on bear man." says Goku getting into fighting position.

The bear thief took out his sword growling angrily down at the boy he thought was weak.

"And away you go!" smiles Goku.

"Don't taunt me pipsqueak." says the bear thief.

Goku punched the bear thief in the stomach, causing the bear thief to wobble backwards. Then Goku kicked the injured bear thief, flinging him far off into the woods.

"Yay?" wonder Ash and Bulma.

"Thought the bear man would be tougher." says Goku looking back at Ash, turtle and Bulma.

"I'll say that's a quick victory in helping us get to the beach faster." says Ash stunned.

Bulma and turtle nodded.

* * *

Finally at the beach...

Bulma was standing on the beach with her arms crossed, watching Ash and Goku talk to the turtle, wanting the turtle to go back to the ocean already. The chitchat was getting old and she wanted to have a normal day without being dragged around.

"It was nice meeting you turtle. Hope we can be friends." says Ash.

"We can be friends, the best of friends." says Turtle.

"Can the weird talking turtle just go in the ocean now? I want to actually have a good day without things interrupting me." says Bulma.

Ash, Goku and turtle turn their heads to look at Bulma then back at eachother with Ash and Goku shrugging.

"Don't worry boys, I'll be back soon with a friend who would be happy to give you a surprise." says turtle.

The turtle went on its merry way, leaving behind two waving boys and an annoyed teen wanting to get on with her day.

Time passes and Bulma decides they need to head back.

"Come on boys! We waited long enough, now let's get back to the capsule house!" says Bulma getting on the motorcycle.

"The turtle is coming back with a old man on its shell." says Goku pointing at the ocean.

"Don't toy with me. Ash and I would have seen them too." says Bulma.

"Look!" says Goku.

The turtle was still not as close as they wanted it to be so it was hard to see it with a person on its shell. Soon Turtle returns with his master, the Turtle Hermit, Master Roshi, who saw Bulma and walked up to her.

"Don't even try anything!" says Bulma.

"Ooooooo, a feisty one." says Roshi.

The turtle sweat dropped watching Roshi with Bulma then cleared its throat so he would look its way.

"Master Roshi, don't focus on the girl! Focus on the boys!" says Turtle pointing toward the boys.

"Hmmm?" wonders Roshi looking at the turtle then the boys.

"Ummmm, sir? Goku was the one carrying him here." says Ash.

"Two kids with the same hairstyle...….how curious." says Roshi.

"Master, focus on the boy with the blue attire." says Turtle pointing at Goku.

"The boy in blue carried you all the way here?" wonders Roshi impressed.

"I just did what I felt was right." says Goku shrugging.

"I kinda helped but that's was due to a bear guy coming up to us." says Ash.

"So you both want a gift?" wonders Roshi.

"For both of us?" wonders Ash beaming in excitement.

"Don't even try anything!" says Bulma angrily.

"Ooooooo, a feisty one." says Roshi.

The turtle sweat dropped watching Roshi with Bulma then cleared its throat so he would look its way.

"Master Roshi, don't focus on the girl! Focus on the boys!" says Turtle pointing toward the boys.

"Hmmm?" wonders Roshi looking at the turtle then the boys.

The sweet but busty bunny

"Ummmm, sir? Goku was the one carrying him here." says Ash.

"Two kids with the same hairstyle...….how curious." says Roshi.

"Master, focus on the boy with the blue attire." says Turtle pointing at Goku.

"The boy in blue carried you all the way here?" wonders Roshi impressed.

"I just did what I felt was right." says Goku shrugging.

"I kinda helped but that's was due to a bear guy coming up to us." says Ash.

"So you both want a gift?" wonders Roshi.

"For both of us?" wonders Ash beaming in excitement.

The sweet but busty bunny

"Yeah, all I have to do is call for the gift." says Roshi.

"Call for what?" wonders Goku looking around.

"Watch and see." says Roshi.

Goku and Ash kept their sights on the old man as he raised his staff and called upon something to appear yet it didn't look like anything was coming.

"You sure its coming?" wonders Goku.

"What object is able to get here in minutes?" wonders Ash.

Roshi was confused by this too. A gift like what he called for was bound to be perfect for them yet it hasn't closed in on their location.

"I must be losing my touch." ponders Roshi touching his beard.

"Are you lieing to kids about some gift that isn't visible?" wonders Bulma.

"No, no, its coming. Just wait." says Roshi looking at the sky.

The trio looked at the sky for anything that was coming to the beach with Bulma wondering how crazy the old man really was.

"Nimbus, you out there!?" wonders Roshi curiously.

"This old man is bonkers if he has something that can fly itself here." says Bulma skeptically.

Suddenly, without warning, a sound was heard faintly, soon getting louder with everyone looking in the direction Roshi was.

"Is that noise...?" wonders Ash.

"It cant be! Theres no way that noise is-"

Bulma was cut off by a yellow cloud stopping in the middle of the group.

"Wha...what the...?" wonders Bulma stunned.

While Goku, Ash and Pichu were amazed to see a yellow cloud that can go anywhere by itself, Bulma had her eyes practically bugged out trying to make sense of the gift.

'"H..how do you have a yellow cloud? What even is a yellow cloud?" wonders Bulma seeing but not believing.

"This is called a nimbus cloud." says Roshi looking at Bulma.

"So whats so special about it gift giver?" wonders Bulma.

"I will gladly show you." says Roshi.

"Then do it." says Bulma angrily.

Goku and Ash get eager to jump onto the nimbus but Roshi makes them stop in their tracks to show them how it works. Roshi cleared his throat then jumped onto the nimbus only to fall through it making Goku and Ash laugh.

"If youre supposed to sit on the cloud, the cloud must not like you." says Bulma smirking.

"Its picky about who it wants to sit on it." says Roshi.

"It decides who is worthy of riding it? So now clouds have a mind of their own?" wonders Bulma skeptically.

"Be happy youre a beautiful teen." says Roshi.

Bulma angrily smacked Roshi then went over to where Goku and Ash stood, leaving Roshi to rub his cheek wondering what he said wrong.

"That's not what I want to hear from an old man!" says Bulma.

"There are no young men here to say it." says Roshi.

"IT SOUNDS WEIRD COMING FROM AN OLD MAN!" yells Bulma.

Roshi shrugged and went up to Nimbus to show them again.

"This is what happens to people with dirty thoughts." says Roshi.

Roshi jumped back onto the nimbus cloud only to fall through it again.

"Which means you have dirty thoughts!" says Bulma.

"Whatya expect? Im an old man who needs a good looking woman to be with." says Roshi shrugging.

"Your chances are slim!" says Bulma.

"We wanna try now!" say Goku and Ash.

Roshi smiled at the boys and set them on the nimbus to see if they would fall off too like himself.

"How is it I'm the only one not believing what I'm seeing?!" wonders Bulma.

"I'm more amazed than anything." says Ash looking down at the ground.

Goku happily danced on the nimbus trying not to bump into Ash in all the excitement.

Bulma put a hand over her face not wanting to see what appeared to be a child's imagination come to life. Bulma sighed then looked at Roshi skeptically until she noticed the dragon ball around his neck.

"I deserve a reward too. Don't you think it's fair?" wonders Bulma eyeing the dragon ball.

Roshi looked at Bulma confused by her switch of mood then looked down at his necklace that she was eyeing.

"Come on old man, give me that since I came with them." says Bulma.

"Not unless you show me something in return." says Roshi smiling as he pointed at her.

"NOT ON YOUR LIFE!" yells Bulma putting her arms around her robe.

"Then I can't give it to you." says Roshi turning away.

"I feel like I have no other choice then." says Bulma annoyed, reverting her eyes.

Bulma tries to calm her mind and while reddened with anger, lets Roshi see the underwear she should be wearing. But with it not there, Bulma sighed in relief after hurriedly covering herself again. Looking at the three guys, Goku seemed unphased looking at Bulma while Roshi was looking at bulma, eyes jutting out with a nose bleeding and Ash was looking away, to busy thinking of his bug type pokepals.

"There! Happy?! Now give it!" says Bulma trying to keep the thought out of her mind.

"Yes, most certainly. Have it all you want." says Roshi handing her the dragon ball necklace.

"Ooooh yes! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" chanted Bulma happily gazing at the newly obtained dragon ball.

Bulma was still unaware of what she had truly done to earn it.

* * *

Emperor pilaf was furiously trying to unlock the door with a key, but it does not work.

"Ummm sire?" wonders Mai staring at the window.

"Shh! I want us to break in unseen!" says emperor pilaf.

"But there is an open window." says Mai still looking at the window.

Silence filled the air when pilaf turned his head to see the opened window and gawk at how skillful Mai was to notice it so quickly.

* * *

Goku, Ash and Bulma make it back to get the Capsule House near Skull Valley when Bulma finds out her panties were not on and shrieks in realization of what she did. Bulma couldn't find the right words to say when seeing Goku rubbing the back of his head smiling as he entered her room.

"THIS IS NO TIME TO BE HAPPY!" yells Bulma.

"Remember when you thought I had a dream...you thought it was the dragon balls." says Goku sheepishly.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" wonders Bulma grabbing a gun.

Ash heard Bulma furiously screaming at Goku and wanted no part in trying to talk them out of a fight until he heard gun shots and scurrying footsteps.

"YOURE SO DEAD GOKU!" yells Bulma chasing Goku out of the house.

Ash was left sweat dropping watching the sudden scene unfold then went to see if Pichu was in the house.

* * *

Emperor Pilaf is threatening an Alligator with a switchblade.

"Tell me where master Roshi is. NOW!" says Emperor pilaf annoyed.

Soon Roshi shows up only to find that Emperor Pilaf and his henchmen have ripped it apart trying to find the Dragon Ball.

"WHERE DID YOU PUT THE DRAGON BALL!?" wonders Pilaf angrily.

"I gave it to a pretty girl on the beach. She was more annoyed than cheerful but persistent and wouldn't take no for an answer." says Roshi shrugging.

Emperor Pilaf goes insane and they hop back into their ship.

"Can you atleast shove pur ship into the ocean? That much you can do for us." says Pilaf.

Roshi does, but not before ripping a hole in the bottom which eventually causes their ship to sink to the bottom of the sea.


	9. Chapter 9

**Best I can conjure up**

Goku, Ash, Pichu and Bulma continue their search for the Dragon Balls.

"Does anyone know where we are going this time?" wonders Ash.

While it was Bulma and Pichu on the motorcycle going against Goku and Ash on the nimbus, Bulma falls off her motorcycle off a really steep hill, causing her to drop one of the Dragon Balls and cry. Pichu was trying to get her attention but it proved pointless when the nimbus brought Goku and Ash to check on her. Pichu was getting annoyed that no one was paying attention to it.

"You ok?" wonders Goku.

"I'm just peachy." grumbles Bulma.

"Doesn't seem like it." says Ash.

"IM AS FINE AS CAN BE!" yells Bulma standing up.

Pichu attempted to electrocute the trio to get their attention and got zapped in the process.

"You stupid little weird mouse monster..." growls Bulma going up to Pichu who was out cold.

Bulma was about to grab pichu and toss it away when she glanced at something glowing and happily saw the dragon ball glowing brightly, ignoring the others. When pichu came to it huffed then went to the edge of the hill to spot a village close by. Pichu called out to the others to get them to see the village which didn't seem to work at first until Bulma who was staring at the dragon ball went next to pichu to eye a village.

"Hold on..." says Bulma looking from the village then the dragon ball back to the village.

"Should we check the village out?" wonders Goku.

"We can't just go there and say 'Have one of these?' to the people." says Ash pointing to the dragon ball.

"Are you saying a dragon ball could be in the village?" wonders Bulma.

"The glowing must mean something." says Ash.

"What are the odds dragon balls can tell where the others are just by having one on hand?" wonders Goku.

"Items can't sense items nearby. That's just stupid." says Bulma.

"Yet the dragon ball is acting like something like it is in the village." says Goku.

"I think it's possible yet strange for objects to know where other objects are. This being dragon balls glowing to show how close we are." says Ash.

Bulma sighed and debated riding her motorcycle into the village.

"Better to be there than constantly act like we are camping despite being in a house you can take anywhere." says Ash.

* * *

After putting the motorcycle in its capsule, the trio headed toward the village, only to see no one there. It was eerie to see no one outside playing or chatting with friends outside of the houses.

"Is it me or did we find ourselves at a ghost town?" wonders Bulma looking around.

"Everyone could be inside. We just have to knock on one of the houses." says Goku.

"You don't force yourself in other people's houses!" says Bulma.

"That is if people live here." says Ash.

Bulma got creeped out at the idea of houses that appeared normal yet had ghosts living in them, as if they found themselves with rows of haunted houses with night creatures sleeping.

"1...I don't want vampires to drink my blood as a midnight snack. 2...who wants owls in their faces when you want to peak in without disturbing whoever or whatever is in these houses?" says Bulma getting the heeby jeebies.

"It's all in your head." says Goku.

"Let's find a place to stay." says Ash.

"You think there are people who hide in deserted towns or villages and come after unsuspecting newcomers?" wonders Bulma shaken up.

"How would people scare us if the village has no one in it?" wonders Ash.

Goku shrugged then headed to the Sherman Priest's house leaving behind Bulma and Ash, but the door is locked, so he punches it open.

"If people were outside I would be able to figure out why everyone wants to stay indoors." says Goku peaking through the hole.

Goku opened the door using the hole he punched through the door but as he stepped inside to see who all was home, a heavy axe came crashing down on his head, only to give him a small lump.

"Stay out of our village foul demon!" says the Sherman priest startled.

"Owww! Watch it!" says Goku rubbing his head.

"I'll never let you have my daughter!" says the Sherman priest.

"Daughter? How can I take a daughter of someone when I just got here?" wonders Goku looking at the Sherman priest.

"Lies!" says the Sherman priest.

The Sherman priest hears footsteps coming toward the house and goes on the defensive.

"Oolong has servants coming here?!" wonders the Sherman priest.

"Who is Oolong? Whatever or whoever this oolong guy is, isn't me." says Goku looking at the Sherman priest.

Soon the footsteps came to a stop outside the door with Ash trying to peak in to see where Goku was.

Outside...

"What are you thinking?! We should be getting out of this creepy place not heading in the direction Goku went!" says Bulma.

"If you wanna get Goku and leave then we need to head inside and try not to anger the people of the house." says Ash.

Inside...

"Goku? Who's goku?" wonders the Sherman priest looking around.

"The one you whacked before questioning the fact a kid wandered in here." says Goku.

"Hmmmm?" wonders the Sherman priest looking at the kid in blue.

"Don't worry. I do the same thing too." says Goku happily.

"Bu...but...with Oolong able to shape shift..." says the Sherman priest in disbelief.

The Sherman priest heard the door creak open then saw a teen girl and a boy walking in with a strange yellow creature.

"Wha...what? You three are just ordinary kids." says the Sherman priest.

"Next time don't take off!" says Bulma glaring at Goku.

Goku chuckled, rubbing the back of his head just as Bulma rolled her eyes then perked up at the sight of people.

"Its so good to meet everyone here. My name is Bulma, the hyperactive brats are Goku and Ash with his what I assume is a pet rat that got superpowers it sucks at somehow." says Bulma beaming with happiness then was unamused.

Pichu glared at Bulma with sparks coming out of its cheeks. Ash calmed Pichu down, watching the Sherman priest find a chair and sit on it sighing.

"Everything alright mister?" wonders Ash.

"Better question is where to begin?" wonders the Sherman priest.

"Tell us what you can." says Bulma.

"For some time now, a monster named Oolong has been taking the daughters of the village. The next one to go with him is my daughter Pocawompa." says the Sherman priest.

"I don't know how you can see me as this Oolong monster creature, but all I got is this tail." says Goku as his tail swooshed in the air.

"Goku, its all good now. Let me just ask one thing, have you ever heard of the dragon ball? It looks like the orb in my hand but the red stars vary. If you have one, could we please have it?" says Bulma showing the dragon ball.

Suddenly the villagers arrive at the Sherman priest's house and swarm the newcomers.

"Did you say dragon ball?" wonders an old woman.

"Yes! We are searching everywhere for them." says Bulma excitedly.

"Then this must be what you call a dragon ball." says the old woman showing the 6 star dragon ball to the newcomers.

"Will you be giving us that? Could you hand it to us?" wonders Goku in awe of the many stars on the orb.

"You most certainly can't." says the old woman.

"Why not?" wonders Goku staring at the dragon ball frowning.

"Grandma Pauzu might see you as worthy of getting the dragon ball if you-"

"It has been passed down from generation to generation so I cant just give it away." says Grandma Pauzu.

"If you guys defeat Oolong and get the girls back, you can have it." says Pochawompa.

"We can? You will give it to us for defeating this Oolong monster guy?" wonders Bulma smiling at Grandma Pauzu.

"Oolong cant be defeated. Whatever we try, he sees through or takes the girl he desires by force." says a villager.

"Hmmm...that does cause a problem." says Bulma pondering what they could do to help.

Bulma smirks evilly looking at Goku and Ash, who stare back confused until Ash notices the smirk and gulps stepping back.

"So, which of you wants to wear pocawompa's clothes and trick Oolong into taking you away? One of you must wanna put your hand up and agree." says Bulma laughing amused.

* * *

Soon Goku and Ash were outside the house, Goku wearing something of Pochawompa's and Ash wearing a long blonde wig with a pink bow on top and a small orange dress to deceive Oolong into thinking another girl wants to come.

"Why does Ash have to help me? Doesn't this monster guy want Pochawompa...was her name?" wonders Goku.

"Act like a girl and flee from his place to tel us what he's been doing with his so called wives." says Bulma after opening the window.

"...….can't I pretend to be the brother and Ash become Pochawompa?" wonders Goku.

inside...

"It's Pochawompa." says Pochawompa huffing, hearing the trio chatting outside.

outside...

"Can't I go to the bathroom first?" wonders Goku.

"Oy...do you have to go too Ash?" wonders Bulma looking at Ash.

Ash awkwardly nodded.

"I better make sure." says Ash.

"This is gonna be a long day." thinks Bulma.

After the duo went to the bathroom, they went back over to where Bulma was looking outside and waited for eager footsteps to enter the village. Ash really wanted to make sure Pichu wasn't causing trouble but there was no way of getting Bulma to reconsider. Within seconds, an earthquake was felt a giant demon with a bouquet of flowers entered the village. When he got to Pochawompa's hut, he saw what looked to be an adorable blonde girl with a pink bow and orange dress with black buckle dress shoes. Ash gulped and readied himself to tell the monster his fake name but the monster was focused on fake Pocowonka.

"H...hey! Monster guy!" says Ash trying to sound like a girl.

"Monster? Me?" wonders Oolong looking down at an annoyed Ash.

"Don't...! Don't I look prettier than a girl who hides her face?" wonders Ash doing a girl voice while awkwardly twirling strands of hair from his wig.

"Indeed you do, but my heart is only for Pochawompa." says the demon.

"Hold on...are you that Oolong guy?" wonders Ash with a girl voice, wearily stepping back.

"Does this village think I can just nab any girl? I Oolong, have come for my next lovely girl, the girl with the indian hat, Pochawompa." says Oolong forming heart eyes at fake Pochawompa.

Goku was trying hard to act like the shy type, shivering in fear awaiting his hand to envelope him.

"Awww, is Pochawompa scared? You won't be once you see all the other girls at my place." says Oolong.

Goku shook his head indicating not wanting to leave.

"Ahh but you shall my dearest." says Oolong reaching for Goku.

"NO!" screams Ash jumping onto Oolong.

"What the...!?" wonders Oolong trying to shake Ash off.

"You are not leaving without either of us!" says Ash angrily.

"Ash...sound like a girl not use your voice." mumbles Goku shocked, looking up.

"Grrrr...her boyfriend come to help out!?" wonders Oolong slamming Ash to the ground, causing the wig to fall off.

"I am not anyone's boyfriend! Girls have cooties!" says Ash.

inside...

Bulma face palmed groaning.

outside...

"So you hate girls?" wonders Oolong smirking.

"...well..." says Ash looking at the ground.

"Keep your friendship ties away from Pochowompa! She's mine for the taking!" says Oolong grabbing Goku who flinched.

Oolong cackled walking away with who he thought was Pochawompa.

"That weird pest is too young to know about love!" says Bulma angrily storming outside.

"I am 6 after all..." thinks Ash unamused.

"In due time he will find himself having crushes but a creepy giant demon thing like you, SHOULD NEVER CAUSE A FEMALE TO FEAR FOR HER LIFE!" says Bulma running toward Ash.

"Pichu, shock Oolong and Pochaoompa to get uhhhh…..her down." says Ash not too thrilled.

Pichu jumped out of the window and charged toward Ash and Bulma.

"What? A puny yellow rat is here to help?" wonders Oolong laughing.

Pichu glared up at the giant monster, unsure how effective his thunder attack would work but it was the only thing close to an animal that was there. Despite the doubts, Pichu geared up to zap Oolong, only tickling him a bit with oolong keeping hold of Goku.

"So much for that rat." says Bulma looking at Pichu frowning.

Pichu's mouth twitched not liking the odds.

Oolong shrugged and went on his way, chuckling at how weak Ash's rat buddy was. Ash groaned pissed, wishing Pichu was stronger then decided he would help Goku get free.

"You won't be seeing a powerful pokemon until Pichu evolves. SO until then, I will have to think like Goku." says Ash looking at Bulma.

"Uhhhhhh...yeah, sure." says Bulma.

Ash took off into the hut to grab Goku's power pole and dash out the door to see a airplane with Goku zooming away in the place of the giant demon that held Goku.

"What are you doing?!" wonders Bulma.

"Helping! I don't see you doing anything!" says Ash passing Bulma.

path to the village...

No matter how far he ran, Oolong was getting farther and farther, thanks to his aerial form.

"Pole thing...get me to Goku. You can extend right? I can't remember if I saw Goku use his power pole." says Ash looking at the power pole.

Oolong and Goku were getting out of view so, Ash had only one choice.

"NIMBUS!" yells Ash.

The nimbus appeared, letting Ash ride it as it zoomed as fast as a cheetah, maybe faster toward Oolong and Goku.

"Ash is coming after me? And he is using nimbus?" thinks Goku looking behind him.

Within minutes, Ash was behind Oolong, holding the power pole close to him.

"Ahhh crap!" says Oolong wide eyed.

The plane form looked like the perfect way to get away and yet there was the boy, determined to take him down. Oolong looked forward, sweat dropping, waiting for the attack but he suddenly felt weightless. Didn't the boy want to slam him to the ground? No, there was something more. Ash had used the power pole to get Goku on the nimbus infront of him. The nodded to eachother then, Goku took the power pole. Goku chuckled poking Oolong with his power pole. Oolong had no choice but to transform into a bat to fly away.

"Power pole...EXTEND!" says Goku.

The power pole extended, reaching Oolong but being a bat, there was no way to drag him back.

"What are you planning?" wonders Ash.

"Sh!" says Goku.

Oolong felt a breeze above him as the pole was lifted into the air, then BAM Oolong was knock out of the air. In the middle of the chase, Oolong turns back to his normal form upon his five minutes being up and falls to the ground.

The nimbus reaches the fallen Oolong, and look behold, the transforming Oolong had turned into a pig.

"Is that what Oolong really looks like?" wonders Ash.

"Don't Ash. It might be another transformation." says Goku.

"What do you wanna do with him?" wonders Ash.

"I know the perfect thing." says Goku nodding.

Goku and Ash tie Oolong up and takes him back to the village.

Village...

Everyone swarmed Goku and Ash who had brough Oolong back to the village. They were stunned to see that a pig had been wanting to take fearful girls out of the village.


End file.
